gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Psychic Force 2016 Resurrection is the third and final part of the "Remix Trilogy" of the Psychic Force Series and it is the sequel the Psychic Force 2015. the game is released on PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Wii U. Modes *Arcade Mode - the player fights through 12 stages, the first eight are against random opponents, the 9th is against Masato, the 10th is against Jason, the 11th is against Jones and the 12th is against Observer. *Story Mode - the order of the maps: *Versus Mode - Two people can fight against each other. *Training Mode - the player can learn how to use the picked character. *Time Attack Mode - *Survival Mode - *Career Mode - *Customization Mode - *Online Mode - *Team Mode - *Challenge Mode - *Vault Mode - where you can by Time Release Characters and Customization Items for with in-game currency *Tag Mode - *Options Mode - *Mini Games - **Puzzle Force - similar to Psychic Force Puzzle Taisen. **Psychic Racer - a Racing Mini Game. **Psychic Festival - a Party Mini Game. **Psychic Force 2D - similar to other games in the series but in 2D. **Psychic Force Full-Motion-Video Adventure - a Full-Motion-Video game, there is the Fire Campaign where you can play as Burn and you can later unlock the Ice Campaign where you can play as Keith. **Sky Force - a Bullet Hell Shoot em'Up game. The characters are Might, Patty, Emilio, Wendy, Genma, Gates, Burn(Unlockable), and Keith(Unlockable). Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Psychic Force 2015. there are 2 new mechanics introduced to the series *Floating Cube Box - the amount of Cube Boxes in the stage has been recuded from 3 to 1 just like in Psychic Force 2010 and Psychic Force 2012 but the Cube Box moves within the stage environment, something that is new to the series. *Mind Gauge - Similar to the V-Gauge in Street Fighter V. **Mind Attack - Similar to the V-Skill in Street Fighter V. **Mind Trick - Similar to the V-Reversal in Street Fighter V. **Mind Force - Similar to the V-Trigger in Street Fighter V. **Mind Swap - Similar to the Variations in Mortal Kombat X, each character has 3 Mind Swaps that can predetermine how the character will play and how the Mind Gauge will function. **Mind Blow - Similar to the Rage Arts in Tekken 7, Mind Attacks are more powerful attack than Elemental Finishers that can be used only of the character's Mind Force is activated. Characters Core Roster * Burn Griffiths * Keith Evans * Richard Wong * Wendy Ryans * Emilio Michaelov * Brad Kilsten * Shiori * Patty Myers * Carlo Belfron * Setsuna * Gudeath * Adeline Aries * Pablo Audino * Sakura Hattori * Frederick Schmidt * Archie Agard * Adam Borja(age:31, element:Ice) '''- a norwegian psychicer and a member of the Army Organization, unlike Gudeath and Frederick who seek to crown Setsuna as a leader, Adam is loyal to Wong and seeks to kill Sergeant Jones who killed his sister. * '''Amrita Aggarwal(age:24, element:Lightning) - an indian psychicer who isn't a part of any of the organizations(Anti-Norah, Neo-Norah, Army Organization), she seeks to rescue her brother who was kidnapped by Sergeant Jones. * Robert Harrison(age:22, element:Water) - an american psychicer, a member of Anti-Norah and a friend of Burn and Keith, he seeks to rescue his mother who was kidnapped by Sergeant Jones. * Maria Rodriguez(age:23, element:Earth) - a spanish psychicer and a member of Neo-Norah, she seeks to kill Sergeant Jones who killed her father. * Custom Psychicer - . Time Release Additions * Chris Ryans * Rokudo Genma * Gates Oltsman * Might * Genshin Kenjoh * Regina Belfron * Akashinga Maraire * Ken Hayashi * Lilith Alderson * Alicia Castillo(age:27(physically 17), element:Life) - a peruvian human turned psychicer who seeks to kill Sergeant Jones as a revenge for the experiments she forcefully underwent. * Masato Suzuki(age:25, element:Sword and Knives)''1st Sub-Boss'' - a japanese human being and a bounty hunter who hunts and kills psychicers. * Jason Grey(age:20, element:Death)''2nd Sub-Boss''- an american psychicer who was thought to be killed by Gates in 2010 but he managed to survive and now he seeks to kill Sergeant Jones and to settle the score with Emilio over Wendy from 6 years ago. * Sergeant Henry Jones(age:12(physically 42), element:Weaponry)''3rd Sub-Boss'' - an american artifical human being, a retired general(or promoted to general shortly after he killed his creators) in the american army and the founder of the Anti-Psychicer Federation, he claims to hate psychicers because he claims himself to see them as a obstacle in the evolution of human kind but in reality he hates psychicers and human beings equally for no reason at all. * Observer(age:none, element:Robot)''Final Boss'' - 4 years ago, Keith reprogrammed Gates to test a robotic mind he created(through a nano-chip) on him. Gates broke free, however Keith's test for the mind program was complete so he removed the chip from Gate and transferred to an android he created(called Observer), in order to infect the entire human race with psychic powers, however Wong kept his mind control spell that he put on Emilio(who of course broke free from the mind control spell) so he could hack Observer. Reveal Trailer Songs and Dates Each character has his or her or their own reveal trailer. # Burn, Keith ,Wong, Brad, Wendy and Emilio - Its My Life by Bon Jovi # Carlo and Setsuna - I'll Stick Around by Foo Fighters. # Adeline and Agard - Psychosocial by Slipknot. # Patty and Pablo - Headstrong by Trapt. # Sakura and Shiori - Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. # Gudeath and Frederick - Waking The Demon by Bullet For My Valentine. # Amrita and Borja - Last Resort by Papa Roach. # Robert and Maria - Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin. # Chris, Genma and Gates - Forsaken by Skillet. # Might, Regina and Genshin - Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. # Akashinga, Ken and Lilith - Be Quiet And Drive/Far Away by Deftones. # Alicia - My Last Breath by Evanescence. # Masato, Jason, Jones and Observer - Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson. Voice Acting Japanese *Takehito Koyasu as Burn Griffiths *Ryotaro Okiayu as Keith Evans *Nobuyuki Hiyama as Emilio Michaelov *Megumi Hayashibara ad Wendy Ryans *Yumi Toma as Chris Ryans *Ryuusei Nakao as Brad Kilsten *Akio Otsuka as Gates Oltsman *Unsho Ishizuka as Rokudo Genma *Norio Wakamoto as Richard Wong *Kappei Yamaguchi as Might *Wakana Yamazaki as Patty Myers and Shiori *Ryozaburo Otomo as Genshin Kenjoh *Fumiko Orikasa as Regina Belfron *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Carlo Belfron *Rikiya Koyama as Setsuna *Jouji Nakata as Gudeath *Kosuke Toriumi as Akashinga Maraire *Houko Kuwashima as Adeline Aries *Daisuke Ono as Pablo Audino *Minami Takayama as Sakura Hattori *Bin Shimada as Ken Hayashi *Tomokazu Seki as Frederick Schmidt *Atsuko Tanaka as Lilith Alderson *Sho Hayami as Archie Agard *Hikaru Midorikawa as Robert Harrison *Akeno Watanabe as Maria Rodriguez *Hiroki Takahashi as Adam Borja *Shinichiro Miki as Jason Grey *Showtaro Morikubo as Masato Suzuki *Kyousei Tsukui as Sergeant Henry Jones English *Matthew Mercer as Burn Griffiths *Patrick Seitz as Keith Evans *Yuri Lowenthal as Emilio Michaelov *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Wendy Ryans *Veronica Taylor as Chris Ryans *Steven Blum as Brad Kilsten *Richard Epcar as Gates Oltsman *Jamieson Price as Rokudo Genma *Crispin Freeman as Richard Wong *Kyle Herbert as Might *Laura Bailey as Patty Myers and Shiori *Michael Mcconnohie as Genshin Kenjoh *Michelle Ruff as Regina Belfron *Travis Willingham as Carlo Belfron *Jerry Jewel as Setsuna *Mike McFarland as Gudeath *David Vincent as Akashinga Maraire *Brina Palencia as Adeline Aries *Ted Lewis as Pablo Audino *Kari Wahlgren as Sakura Hattori *Todd Haberkorn as Ken Hayashi *Spike Spencer as Frederick Schmidt *Launer Landa as Lilith Alderson *Troy Baker as Archie Agard *Ian Sinclair as Robert Harrison *Tiffany Grant as Maria Rodriguez *Doug Erholtz as Adam Borja *Johnny Young Bosch as Jason Grey *Gideon Emery as Masato Suzuki *Keith Burgess as Sergeant Henry Jones Cheats *Unlock Chris - First beat Arcade Mode with Wendy, Then buy her from the vault with 100 coins. *Unlock Genma - First beat Arcade Mode with Shiori, Then buy him from the vault with 100 coins. *Unlock Gates - First beat Arcade Mode with Keith, Then buy him from the vault with 100 coins. *Unlock Might - First beat Arcade Mode with Patty, Then buy him from the vault with 200 coins. *Unlock Regina - First beat Arcade Mode with Carlo, Then buy her from the vault with 200 coins. *Unlock Genshin - First beat Arcade Mode with Genma, Then buy him from the vault with 200 coins. *Unlock Akashinga - First beat Arcade Mode with Burn, Then buy him from the vault with 300 coins. *Unlock Ken - First beat Arcade Mode with Sakura, Then buy him from the vault with 300 coins. *Unlock Lilith - First beat Arcade Mode with Agard, Then buy her from the vault with 300 coins. *Unlock Alicia - First beat Arcade Mode with all 20 Starter Characters, Then buy her from the vault with 400 coins after all 9 characters above are unlocked. *Unlock Masato - First beat Arcade Mode with ?, Then buy him from the vault with 500 coins after Alicia is unlocked. *Unlock Jason - First beat Arcade Mode with ?, Then buy him from the vault with 1000 coins after Masato is unlocked. *Unlock Jones - First complete Story Mode, Then buy him from the vault with 1500 coins after Jason is unlocked. *Unlock Observer - First beat Arcade Mode with Jones, Then buy it from the vault with 2000 coins. Psychic Force 2016 Annihilation Psychic Force 2016 Annihilation is the upgrade to Psychic Force 2016 Resurrection that adds all 10 Post-Launch Characters to the default roster and also adds 6 new characters. Added Characters *'Goku(Guest Character From Dragon Ball)' *'Superman(Guest Character From Superman)' *'Iron Man(Guest Character From Iron Man)' *'Harry Potter(Guest Character From Harry Potter)' *'Danny Phantom(Guest Character From Danny Phantom)' *'Danzaiver(Guest Character From Evil Zone)' Trivia *Even though it's the last game of the Remix Trilogy, it's not the last game in the franchise, also the game wasn't intended to the last game in the Remix Trilogy. *Even though the game is a sequel, none of the characters that return from the previous game get a new attire. Success The game met with mixed to positive reviews. IGN, GamSpot, Giant Bomb, Polygon, Famitsu, Eurogamer, Game Informer and Edge rated the game a 6/10. The game recieved an OVA, which became free dlc for the game itself. Because of fan disappointment, Square Enix Announced Psychic Force 2016 Annihilation and Psychic Force Next Generation . Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Taito Corporation Category:Fighting Games Category:2016 video games Category:Sequel Category:2016 Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Open World Games Category:Open World Fighting Games Category:Open World Category:"A" rated Category:"A" Rated Category:Taito Category:Square Enix Category:Trilogy Category:Psychic Force Category:Video Games with Mini Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games